


A Rest in the Woods

by mz_hyde



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:52:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mz_hyde/pseuds/mz_hyde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It gets lonely when you're on the run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rest in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> One of my fills for the ouatkinkmeme on Livejournal. I prefer to think of this as an AU where Snow is a non-issue, but you can read it either way.

The ride had been rough and long for Red Riding Hood and Prince Charming as they escaped King George's men. But it seemed they had escaped them all the same. That was what mattered. As the sun began to set on another day they had set up camp and Red had helped gather the wood Charming had used to build them a fire.

It could only last until the first speck of the morning's light began to show through, but they knew that was all they would need.

Laying down for the night, both hoping their minds would let them rest enough to stay ahead of George's men, Charming nestled close to Red, nearly spooning her. It was meant as nothing more than as a means of protection and warmth, but he had to admit it was starting to feel good sleeping so close to his friend.

Red had no complaints about their current proximity either. In fact, she pressed further back to his chest. It wouldn't be a lie if she were to tell him it was because she was cold. There was still snow on the ground after all. But really there was something almost too comforting about being so close to Charming.

Charming failed to bite back a groan as she wiggled against him. He was sure she was just trying to get comfortable, but he couldn't deny that it had felt almost too good to feel her body move against his own.

Red had heard him and a slight blush rose on her cheeks. She hadn't meant to garner a reaction from him, but when she realized what she had done and exactly where she must have rubbed even slightly against, she understood full well the reason for his groan.

"Sorry," she told him when she mostly inadvertently did it again, that time actually trying to get used to the hard ground beneath her.

"Don't be," he replied just above a whisper as he curled his arm around her just a little more. He knew there was far more that they should be concerned with then. Sleeping, for one thing. But all of this running, all of this depending on one another and saving one another from flaming arrows and drawn swords had deepened their bond. What had begun as two friends setting off on an adventure was turning to longing, and yearning. He had thought it was just him. Until now.

That time she did it again, slower, and just with her hips. She was growing curious as to if he minded. When he groaned again and his hips seemed to involuntarily buck towards hers, she decided she had her answer.

"I think you're enjoying this," Charming told her with a smirk.

"It feels like you are too," she replied, realizing she was feeling him growing hard against her.

That time Charming almost blushed. It certainly wasn't the first time she had earned such a reaction from him, but it was the first time she had been close enough to notice. There had been almost half a lake between them the first time, when they had chosen to stop and bathe while they could. At the time he had only seen her breasts and he had managed to turn in time before she noticed his brief stare. The next had been another night, much like this one, and he'd had the good fortune of waking before her, giving him ample time to relax before she could see it for herself.

"It almost doesn't seem fair though," he told her, fighting to keep another groan at bay, even if she was hardly making that easy.

Her body still then, she asked, "What doesn't?"

"You doing this to me and getting so little in return."

"It doesn't feel little," she told him, a little relieved to not be looking right at him then. She was sure she was still blushing, and true she hadn't had any real experience with the male form, but she knew what she felt and 'little' certainly wasn't the term in her mind for it.

Ignoring her compliment, he asked brought his mouth to the shell of her ear and whispered, "Would you like me to touch you, Red?"

Her hazel eyes fluttered closed at the sensation of his warm breath falling over her ear and cheek. "Yes," she answered.

"Here?" he asked as he brought his fingertips to her arm, letting them gently run up from her wrist to her shoulder.

"Yes," she repeated.

"And here?" he asked when his fingertips reached her collarbone.

Red sighed out before answering, "Yes," again. She couldn't even say how long she had wished for him to touch her like this, but it didn't seem to matter anymore. She was finally getting her wish. As warmth began to pool between her thighs, she hoped he wouldn't stop.

"Should I keep going?" he asked, his short nails just reaching the very top of one of her breasts that her peasant top and corset didn't cover. He could feel the goosebumps rising on pale flesh and he hoped it was from anticipation.

"Only if you mean to go lower," she replied. It wasn't often she found herself that bold, but feeling even one of Charming's hands on her as she felt his cock straining against his leathers just behind her seemed to have done the trick.

With that Charming smiled slightly and curled his arm under Red just enough to gently roll her over onto her back for her to face him. She didn't even seem to blink, but rather stared up at him with hope. He hadn't imagined any of this when he first pulled her up onto that horse to ride off with him, but that wasn't going to stop him from leaning down to properly kiss her for the first time.

Red eagerly kissed him back the instant his soft lips met her own. With one hand in his short hair, she slipped her other arm around his shoulders to pull him closer to her. Of course it seemed her legs had a mind of their own as well as they were opening just enough to accommodate Charming's muscular frame. Sucking gently at his top lip, Red's hips twisted against Charming's and that time she groaned at the sensation. Riding with him, spending all of these days and nights with him had been incredible thus far. But they had also allowed her little time to tend to her own pleasure without the risk of him seeing her or knowing he would be the reason she had been in such need of relief. However now with the idea of her being granted that pleasure from him instead, she could hardly claim to mind.

Keeping to his implied word, Charming returned his hand to her slender body, knowing that their clothes would at least mostly have to stay on. Still, he let his hand slide over her breast and kissed her harder when he realized only the thin material of her top was separating his hand from her hardening nipple.

Red moaned softly into his mouth then as his hand began to massage her breast and let her free hand slip between them in return. His chest was firmer beneath her hand than she had originally expected. Which was silly, she decided, because she had seen him without a shirt more than once. Still, actually feeling his muscles beneath her fingertips and against her palm made it that much more exciting.

Similarly, Charming's hand lowered from her breast and down her side to finally bunch up Red's skirts as high as he needed to reach her bloomers. Red sighed out when his fingers dipped below the waistband and she finally abandoned the kiss when she felt his fingers graze over where she was most sensitive.

She was warm and so wet already. Charming couldn't help but wonder if she had been this aroused the whole time, or at least for a bit longer than before she had begun nuzzling against him. Of course he knew the horse's saddle could have been the partial culprit, but he couldn't imagine the rest of it wasn't because of him. Particularly when she was arching into his hand as she was. He had barely touched her, really, and yet he could already see that look in her eyes.

"Charming," she moaned as she twisted her hips against his stilled hand, desperate to feel either his fingers or his palm against her. She was growing desperate for him and she was beginning to worry he might change his mind.

His mind very much still made up, Charming moved to kiss her again while he steadied himself above her with his left hand and let his right go to the fasteners of his trousers. The pressure was becoming unbearable and Red didn't seem to be any more willing to wait than his own body appeared.

Her bloomers lowered just enough, and his erection finally free of its earlier confines, Charming lowered himself against Red once more, enjoying the reaction of one of her long legs already hooking itself around his hip. They each moaned as he slowly entered her, not wishing her any more discomfort than she may find.

Red moaned his name again and raised her hips a bit to urge him deeper. There was no one else she had wished to take her. Not even Peter entirely. The thought may have crossed her mind once, but it was nothing like this. Not this desperate need which she had felt for so long.

Charming groaned again as he took her hint, reveling in her wet heat surrounding him. Beneath him, she looked even more beautiful than he had imagined she could, and he knew he would never tire of hearing her say his name in that near-breathless, husky tone. This was something just for him, he knew it, and when he felt her clench around him when he couldn't go any deeper he knew this was what he had been wanting for just as long.

Red's hands moved to his back and she groaned at the loss when he raised up again in another slow stroke, but managed to meet his hips when he thrust into her once more. Charming was still allowing her body to get used to him while still hoping to draw this out for even just a little longer. The cold and even George's men forgotten to them for the moment, their focus solely on the pleasure they were giving and receiving from one another.

Soon they had found their rhythm, both of Red's legs now wrapped around Charming's waist and his lips kissing just below her ear. Faster they moved together, and louder their moans grew until finally the release Red had been growing evermore desperate for washed over her. Her body shuddering, her muscles coiling, and Charming's name once again falling from her lips, she began to pant as she started to come down from her orgasmic high.

Having felt as well as seen what he had managed to give Red, it had taken little more than that for Charming to reach his own edge and finally release inside of her.

For a long moment there was nothing that could be heard but that of the pair attempting to regain their breath over the sounds of the various animals deep in the forest and the crackling of the firewood still burning. But finally they turned to one another again as they set about righting their clothing and when their eyes met it was clear there was no regret to be found.

"I think I'll be a lot more comfortable now," Red told him with a smile as she moved to lay beside him once again.

"I think that makes two of us," Charming agreed as he laid down behind her once again, holding her just as tightly as he had earlier. It had been a long day, but with what he supposed they both had decided was an almost perfecting end. Closing his eyes, he imagined that all he would change about this would be to be in a proper bed with a fire burning in the fireplace without anyone hunting or chasing them. But still, he would have Red at his side just as she would continue to have him at hers.

The End


End file.
